Passing the Torch
by a girl who likes hockey
Summary: On the day the Senate declared war against General Hux and the First Order, Angeles Dollslayer loses many people she cares deeply about. Still, she needs to continue her work in the Senate, as she is given a surprise position.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters; however, Angeles & Les Dollslayer characters are mine.**

"Leia, I need to stay," Senator Angeles Dollslayer said to the Senator from Tatooine.

"No, Angeles," Leia Organa replied. "Cast your ballot now and go be with your father."

Angeles was twenty five. It seemed forever senators like herself and Leia were begging the Senate to declare war against the First Order, which were led by General Armitage Hux. Planets in the Outer Rim were either taken over, or in the case of Mandalore, Lothal and Dantooine, were blown up by Starkiller Base.

For the third time, the Senate was going to vote. Angeles hoped that this time would be a successful one.

"It will happen," Leia told her. "But you need to go be with your father. If he passes away without you saying goodbye, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

So Angeles cast her vote early, gave a warm hug to Leia, and promised she would come back to Hosnian Prime as soon as she could.

"May the Force be with you, Angeles," Leia said, waving at the young woman as she exited the elder Senator's office.

"Poe, I am heading back home," Angeles said into her watch to her best friend. "My father has taken a turn for the worse"

"I am sorry to hear that," Poe somberly replied. "As soon as I'm done in Coreilla, I will head back to Hosnian Prime, speak to my commanding officer, and then head to Naboo."

"Ok." She wanted to ask Poe what his mission was, but knew better to ask. There were things she could not tell him as a Senator, and there were things he could not tell her as a military commander. But the biggest thing Angeles could not tell Poe was that she had romantic feelings for him.

Sometime later, she entered her father's bedroom. He was a thinner version of himself, but he still greeted her with the same warm smile.

"There's my beautiful daughter," Les said, his breathing heavy.

"Dad, don't talk. Save your strength," Angeles insisted, as she sat by his bedside.

"I don't have any strength to save. Sweetie, thank you for coming. I know the Senate is voting on the declaration of war."

"They are. I hope the vote is a success this time. The First Order has destroyed three planets already, and killed many innocent lives. They need to be stopped before they take over the galaxy."

"You look worried, Angeles. Remember, evil may triumph for a little while, but good always prevails in the end."

Angeles' watched started beeping. Les weakly smiled and said,

"Go ahead and take your call. I will be here waiting."

Angeles kissed her father on the cheek before slipping outside the room. She dialed the number.

"Hello?" Angeles said, speaking to her watch.

"Angeles! Thank the Maker you're alive!," she heard a familiar voice reply.

"Sabine?" Angeles uttered in surprise. Sabine Wren was the Mandalorian representative in the Senate, ever since her home planet was destroyed.

"Angeles, the Hosnian System, it's gone..."

"Gone? What do you mean by gone?" Then Angeles realized the horrible truth Sabine was trying to say. Starkiller Base had fired on the system, murdering billions of lives.

"Sabine, the majority of the Senate was still there, voting..." Angeles gasped, still in shock over the news.

"Angeles, you didn't hear the news? The vote passed. The Senate declared war on the First Order."

"I didn't. I'm on Naboo. My father, he is dying."

"I am sorry to hear that, Angeles. I will let you go and be with your father. I will try to reach out and see who else from the Senate is still alive."

"Please keep in touch," Angeles insisted.

"I will," Sabine assured her. "May the Force by with you and your father."

After the call was disconnected, Angeles could only stare at the wall. Most of her colleagues, including Leia Organa, were on Hosnian Prime. Leia was a mother figure to her, especially after she had been kidnapped by the Empire at seventeen. Now she was gone.

"You bastard!" Angeles growled to herself, remembering that Hux was the one behind the attacks. "You will pay for all the suffering you caused, even if it is the very last thing I ever do!"

She took a deep breath. Now was not the time to seek revenge. It was time to mourn the many good men and women she called her colleagues.

"Oh no!" Angeles remembered, her voice quaking. "Poe was suppose to go back to Hosnian Prime..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters; however, Angeles & Les Dollslayer characters are mine.**

Angeles quickly dialed Poe's watch. It kept ringing and ringing. She dialed again, with the same results.

"Please, not Poe, too!" the senator moaned bitterly. Suddenly a call came on her watch, with a number she did not recognize."

"Hello?" she said warily. Normally, she did not ask calls from numbers she did not recognize. But today was not a normal day.

"Is this Angeles Dollslayer?" an unfamiliar male voice asked her.

"Yes, it is..."

"Poe, she's alive!" the strange voice shout. Angeles fell to her knees, tears of relief streaking down her face.

"Thank the Maker!" she heard Poe shout in the background. A couple of seconds later, he was on the line with her.

"Angeles, when I heard about the Hosnian System, I thought you were there.." Poe said, desperately trying to not break down during their call.

"No, I'm on Naboo already," she explained to him. "I thought you were on Hosnian Prime..."

"We were supposed to be there. But we had to flee for our lives. The First Order found out we were on Coreilla, and tried to capture us."

"What happened? How did you escape?"

"Padme Desertwar, the other person than was with Finn and I, used her Force Powers to launch us across a chasm that divided our location to where our ship was."

"What happened to Padme?"

"We don't know. We had to get to the ship before the Stormtroopers could seize us. Most likely she was either captured or killed."

"Poe, I am so sorry..."

"So am I. Padme was a good person, with strong convictions. She reminded me of you. Angeles, you don't know how relieved I am to hear your voice, to know that you are alive."

"So I am," Angeles confessed. "Poe, if I were to ever lose you..."

"Ssh. Don't say that. You are tougher than you think. Senator Dollslayer."

"Thanks, Commander. But I am not. I don't know if I can..."

"You can," Poe reassured her. "Remember, we are the spark that will light the fire that will burn the First Order down."

"I hope there will be enough sparks to start that fire," Angeles glumly stated. "I have heard only from Sabine Wren,"

"So then it will be you, me, Sabine and Finn. But I know there is many more people out there, willing to risk their lives to take on the First Order."

"Angeles, if you are worried about Hux..." Poe began to say.

"I am not worried about Hux. He can drop dead, for all I care!" Angeles snarled angrily.

"Ok," Poe replied. He knew Angeles did care. Even though it had been years since her kidnapping, he knew she still hurt over what Hux did to her.

"Poe, I need to go now," Angeles said, trying her best to be calm and not think about Hux. "My father is waiting for me."

"Tell your father I said hello. Since Hosnian Prime is gone, we are going to fly to Naboo. That is, if you want us to."

"Of course, I want you and Finn to come. Please thank him for contacting me."

"I will. See you soon, Angeles." Poe disconnected the call. Angeles dried her tears and went back inside her father's bedroom.

"Sorry about that, Dad," Angeles apologized, as she returned to his bedside.

"It was Starkiller Base, wasn't it?" Les asked. Angeles nodded her head. "What planet?"

"The Hosnian System," she replied sadly. Les' face went pale. All his former colleagues, gone just like that.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Angeles said, as she took his hand. "It looks so hopeless right now."

"Sweetie, look at me. Life may be dark and bleak. But it is never hopeless. Do you know it takes one small spark to start a huge fire?" She reluctantly nodded her head.

"I see more than a small spark of hope in front of me," Les insisted, as he gasped for air.

"Dad?" Angeles cried, seeing her father struggling for air.

"I love you, Angeles. May the Force, and that spark I see in your eyes, always be with you," Les managed to say, as he took his final breath.

"No!" Angeles moaned, still holding her father's hand. She bawled in grief. The only family she had was now gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Star Wars characters; however, Angeles & Les Dollslayer characters are mine.**

She called for the coroner to take her father's body away. As soon as he was buried, his will would be read. Angeles was not looking forward to saying goodbye to Les for the final time.

She had just crawled into bed when her watch beeped. Angeles quickly asked the call.

"Angeles," said Sabine on the call. "I have reached all of the senators that were not on Hosnian Prime."

"That's good," Angeles sighed softly.

"What's wrong?"

"My father passed away a couple of hours ago."

"Angles, I am so sorry for your loss. Maybe this is not a good time to talk to you.."

"What do you want to talk about?" Angeles was curious. Sabine was more of a doer rather than a talker in her political position.

"I spoke with the surviving senators. There's forty of us in total. We will need to take an official vote..." Sabine paused. "But everyone agrees that you need to be the new Senate Leader."

"Me?" Angeles exclaimed incredulously. "But I'm you. No one has ever been Senate Leader at my age..."

"You did not let your youth stop you from becoming a junior legislator. So it should not stop you from becoming Senate Leader."

"But I'm not ready." Honestly, Angeles was scared.

"No one is ever truly ready to walk into their destiny," Sabine began to explain. "I understand how you feel. Wielding the Dark Saber and representing my former planet in Galactic politics was not something I ever desired. However, you and I both know that the Force works in mysterious ways."

"That is true," Angeles admitted. "But what if I fail?"

"Failure is the best teacher a person can have. If you do not fail sometimes, you do not grow as a person."

"But I can't afford to fail. If the First Order wins this war, the galaxy we know will be gone."

"It will not be gone, if people like you and me fight for it. Angeles, there are many people still out there, willing to fight. But we need a political leader that is not afraid to stand up and speak out against the Order. You are that leader. You are the only person now alive that faced Vader and survived. If you survived him, you can survive anything the First Order throws your way."

Angeles bit her lip, remembering Leia was dead. Then to her amazement, Sabine looked her in the eyes and said,

"We are the spark that will light the fire that will burn the First Order down."

Angeles closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and replied,

"If they vote me in as Senate Leader, I will accept the position, and do everything I can to bring peace to the galaxy."

"I know you will, Angeles." Sabine had a smile on her face. "Your father would be proud of you."

"He would be," Angeles agreed, the tears forming in her eyes. "I need to get some sleep. I have a funeral to plan, and Senate business to attend to."

"I will call you tomorrow night," Sabine promised before disconnecting the call.

The next morning, Angeles was awakened by a knock on her bedroom door. She opened it, and started crying immediately.

"Do I look that bad?" Poe said teasingly. Angeles threw her arms around him.

"No," she replied. "You are a wonderful sight to see." She held him close for a minute, then said,

"Can you meet me downstairs? The funeral director is coming soon, and I need you..."

"Yes," Poe told her. He sweetly kissed her on the forehead. He turned to walk away.

"By the way," he added, turning to face Angeles. "Congratulations on being elected Senate Leader." Before she could ask how he knew, he winked at her and headed down the staircase.


End file.
